


Oh, Sweet Cupboard of Mine.

by slaptrap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-28
Updated: 2011-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 23:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaptrap/pseuds/slaptrap





	Oh, Sweet Cupboard of Mine.

  
He wants his trainers and clothes to fit, and he wants to live somewhere other than this cupboard.

He thinks about telling them he can make his glasses float in mid-air.

“Glasses do not float in this house!” Uncle Vernon would thunder, and Aunt Petunia would scream, “Careful Vernon, somebody might see--"

He doesn't think about it for long.

He presses his forehead against the cupboard door. His scar turns white with the pressure. He wants to live somewhere other than this cupboard.  



End file.
